Secretos de la Malfoymanor
by PortyaGold
Summary: Scorpius es un feliz niño de seis años, hasta que descubre un secreto que cambiará su vida marcandole para siempre. One-Shot


_Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

_Espero que os guste es sobre la infancia de nuestro querido Scorpius._

_Los personajes pertenecen a J. k. Rowling; excepto los OC´s que me pertenecen a mi._

* * *

><p>Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nací en 2007 y fue criado en la Malfoymanor donde vivo sin mas amigos que su fiel perra Petra una bóxer que le cuidaba como si fuera su cría;<br>mientras Astoria y Draco estaban todo el día ocupados ella le cuidaba y le protegía.

Scorpius conocía casi todos los secretos de la mansión a la corta edad de 6a pero hasta ese 25-06-2013 no savia el oscuro secreto que en ella guardaba. Se encontraba jugando con Petra cuando unos gemidos le causaron desconcierto;la curiosidad venció al miedo y fue a investigar.

Los gemidos procedían de un cuadro y sonaban como huecos y distantes, Scorpius se acerco temeroso y cogió el cuadro, con mucho esfuerzo lo aparto y donde debía haber una pared se encontraba una puerta de metal reforzado con grandes barrotes y una gran cerradura con pin numérico. Scorpius se concentro y pensó todas las fechas importantes para sus padres:

-El día de la boda- X

-El día del nacimiento de Scorpius- X

-El cumpleaños de Draco- X

-El de Astoria- X

-El dia que se enteraron de que le esperaban a el- X

No sabia que mas probar ¿El día que le salio su primer diente? ¿El día que comenzó a andar? no sabia cuando pasaron esas cosas pero.. había una que aun no había probado... el día que le dijeron que había muerto su abuelo Lucius (según sus padres dejo tirada a su familia cuando calló el imperio de terror de el señor tenebroso),  
>si no se equivocaba era el 7... no el 9-08-2008 si eso era creía el. Y dudoso probó el siete del cero ocho del cero ocho , CLIC!, que raro no parecía que ese suceso fuera importante para sus padres ni siquiera la abuela Narcisa lloro y eso que había sido su marido durante puff un montón de tiempo pero eso a Scorpius no le importaba en ese instante solo pensaba en la puerta que se abría ante sus ojos y dejaba ver un pasadizo oscuro solo iluminado por la luz que procedía de la puerta que acababa de abrir,por precaución cogió un candelabro de la pared y se adentro en el pasadizo.<p>

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de telarañas y de suciedad. Scorpius notó que el terreno cada vez se volvía más inclinado y resbaladizo, e inesperadamente patinó y calló en picado muchos metro. Calló durante aproximadamente 20 segundos hasta que acabo en una superficie dura y húmeda, estaba aterrado había muchísimas (unas 15) puertas y no sabia cual debía atravesar para descubrir de donde procedían los gemidos. decidió guiarse por su instinto y adentrarse en la doceava puerta pues le pareció que de aquella procedían los gemidos y así fue, en cuanto entro la habitación se ilumino y la puerta se cerro de golpe; Scorpius vio a un hombre encadenado en la pared con el pelo extremadamente largo y blanquecino como el de el y el de su padre, y una barba que le arrastraba por el suelo.

-Eras tu el que producía esos ruidos?- Pregunto con inocencia y temor en la voz.

-Quien eres?!- pregunto con brusquedad el individuo

-Scorpius Malfoy y Usted?- le respondió temblando de terror

-Entonces querido soy tu abuelo Lucius Malfoy- Dijo Lucius con una sonrisa malévola

-Eso es imposible mi papá y mi mamá me han dicho que mi abuelo esta muerto- le respondió Scorpius

-Si?. Mira tu hombro derecho encontrarás una mancha en forma de serpiente- Esa revelación asusto a Scorpius si que tenia una mancha así.

-Como lo sabes ?- preguntó el pequeño rubio.

-Todos los hombre Malfoy hemos nacido con esa serpiente en el hombro

-Vueno me tengo que ir...-un ruido extraño le interrumpió a Scorpius erizandole los pelos de la nuca; y aun se le erizaron mas cuando vio la cara de enfado de sus padres y su abuela, la ultima le envolvió en una sabana y trato de sacarle de allí pero el forcejeo para poder soltarse.

-Scorpius! Vete con tu abuela- Le dijo su padre

-No! Quiero saber que esta pasando ese hombre tiene la serpiente y me dijisteis que el abuelo estaba muerto y el dice que es el abuelo- Scorpius estaba muy alterado, para su pequeño cerebro de seis años aquellas eran demasiadas emociones y las lagrimas empezaron a brotar desconsoladamente por sus ojos.

-Vamonos Draco, Scorpius cariño te lo explicaremos arriba- Dijo Astoria y cogió en brazos a su hijo.

**UNA VEZ ARRIBA.**

Los cuatro Malfoy se encontraban sentados en un extremo de la mesa que una vez presencio el asesinato de Charity Burbage ex-profesora de Howarts.

-Cariño sabemos que esto es complicado para ti pero eres muy peque o y hay cosas que todavía no entiendes y no entenderás hasta que seas mas mayor- Comenzó Draco- Cuando mama estaba embarazada de ti el abuelo Lucius se volvió loco. _"__El pensaba que tu eras la reencarnación del señor tenebroso y que debían extirparte del cuerpo de tu madre para hacer rituales satánicos y otras cosas aun mas espeluznantes; intento de todo, una noche cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de 8 meses estábamos durmiendo y entro con un cuchillo, casi morís tu madre y tu; por suerte llegamos a tiempo al hospital, tu naciste esa noche por cesarea pues era imposible volver a meterte dentro de tu madre (al parecer era cuestión de horas que tu madre se pusiera de parto) esa misma noche de madrugada los aurores lo capturaron y lo transportaron a Azcaban te podrás imaginar que se escapó; pues si lo hizo cuando escapo tu tenias 3 meses, el pensó que era tu culpa que el señor tenebrosos no volviera a regresar, con un vidrio roto intento matarte pero llegamos a tiempo solo te había cortado en el pectoral ese es el motivo por el cual tienes una cicatriz en el pecho desde que recuerdas._  
><em>Se que te preguntas que porque esta en nuestra mazmorra bien esa mazmorra la diseñó el cuando yo era peque o siempre me dijo que la hizo con su ingenio de manera que era la única manera de retenerle pues el la diseñó a prueba de... el"<em>

-Ahora comprenderás que te dijéramos que estaba muerto, no queremos que te sientas su nieto ni nada solo te lo contamos para que sepas que no debes acercarte a el es muy peligroso- Le explico Narcissa (su abuela)

-Por que me odia tanto he hecho algo malo?- Pregunto con angustia

-No cari o eso es imposible tu eres perfecto y el esta loco así que el hace mal las cosas- Le consoló Astoria

Desde ese día cuando alguien se entraba en la mansión y se escuchaban los gemidos de Lucius, Scorpius les decía que era Petra.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado y si quereis opinar mandadme reviews siempre son importantes.<p>

Bexitos PortyaGold *.*


End file.
